stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Swansong
"Swansong" is a story about the officers and crew of the [[USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004)|USS Black Hawk]], which was originally part of the Star Trek: Shiloh fan fiction website but is now part of the Star Trek: Black Hawk fan fiction website. Prelude to a Swansong is a short story that set up this tome which marks the introduction of the new [[USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004-A)|USS Black Hawk, NCC-75004-A]], after the destruction of the old Black Hawk. Synopsis Admiral Higdon is shocked as he views the return of Task Force 143.34.3b and the remains of the ''Black Hawk'' from the botanical recreational section of Starbase Twelve with Federation Ambassador to Vulcan, Jean-Luc Picard and the Commanding officer of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Captain Data. The USS Black Hawk was caught in the last of the destruction wave caused by the Hobas Supernova that had that destroyed Romulus and had taken the life of Ambassador Spock. Meanwhile the new Vice Starbase Commander in charge of Construction, Brigadier General Rolando Gomez arrives and Higdon later escorts him to his new offices. Plans for the replacement Flagship is being made by the Admiral and Starfleet. Three years pass before the new flagship, the [[USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004-A)|USS Black Hawk, NCC-75004-A]], Sovereign class starship, (''Black Hawk'' Subclass), also known as the Black Hawk-A, arrives from earth. While Admiral Higdon is having a personal crisis as his wife a former First officer, Commodore Karen Higdon is suffering a series of medical problems. She falls asleep and goes into a deep coma, each episode is longer and longer in duration, in which is unexplained, even by doctors stationed at the Starfleet section of the Mayo Clinic. Meanwhile, Higdon's pick to be the new First officer of the Black Hawk-A, SFMC Lt. Colonel William Hof is having a conflict of conscience on becoming Higdon's Exec. Hof had long ago decided a path through his piloting skills while Higdon and the SFMC has seen in him the unique qualities which could lead to a starship command in the future. Hof expresses that he feels that he has wasted his life going the route chosen for him by the SFMC (he expresses he is not a Starfleet Officer), where as while the Starfleet Marine Corps is a separate organization, the admiral reminds Hof that the SFMC is actually part of Starfleet. After Hof informs the admiral that he sent in his resignation to the SFMC Commandant, Higdon, who had received the resignation letter from the commandant, offers him a choice, become first officer for six missions and Higdon would offer him one of three choices: 1 - Higdon would use his personal influence to secure him permanent command of Flight Squadron or 2- remain First officer of the Black Hawk-A; or 3 - accept his resignation and arrange for transport to Hof's homeworld. After Hof accepts his offer, the admiral returns to the Black Hawk as Hof oversees the final evacuation of his VMF unit to the Black Hawk. As Hof board his new ship, he notices how large the Black Hawk-A is. In his first incident aboard the Black Hawk, Hof get lost and has to be directed to his quarters. More Later Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk episodes